


I Don't Find You That Interesting | AU

by BlueHornet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!will, Omegaverse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHornet/pseuds/BlueHornet
Summary: Will ends up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. After fishing, he accidentally bumps into a pack of wolves, but he soon finds out that they're more than just that after he is bitten and forced to live among them.





	I Don't Find You That Interesting | AU

Short gasps of breath escaped him as Will ran through the woods, eyes flickering behind him every now and then to see the shadows chasing after him. He had barely started his walk back from a late night fishing trip before he had seen the wolves, much larger than usual. He had chosen to ignore them and avoid eye contact as he had continued on his way to his house and to his dogs.

But it hadn't been long before he had heard the wolves follow, a couple suddenly appearing from the trees in front of him and cutting off his path. Pausing, he had looked behind him, hesitating as he noticed the hackles rising before he had turned and raced into the woods, trying to find another way to reach the safety of his house. Which was probably not the best decision as, after a couple of minutes, he had glanced over his shoulder to see where the wolves were, only to twist his ankle in a small hole and tumbling forward into the dirt, coughing as he shook his head after it had collided with the ground. He had barely had any chance to get to his feet before the first couple of wolves had come upon him, the first charging into him as he fell back against the ground, arms soon rising to protect his face and neck only to feel one of the wolves biting into his arm and then grabbing his shoulder.

Thrashing around, he had managed to elbow the wolf in the side of the head, but the second one joined in as Will heard the howls of the rest of the pack. Even with the pain as one wolf once again sank its teeth into his shoulder to try and thrash him around, he almost found himself laughing at how it appeared he'd die by the animals he loved the most. But as his vision started to dim and he drifted off into unconsciousness, he saw another wolf suddenly charge into the first two, the teeth in his shoulder ripping free as his head fell back against the ground and his eyes fell shut to the snap of his ankle.

 

● ● ●

 

The rest of the pack slowed down once they had gotten up with the two scouts, soon surrounding them and the human now lying unconscious on the ground before the pack Alpha had moved forward, head dipping to the one that had managed to pull the other two off. After a small pause, a shudder ran through the wolf as fur slipped away to be reveal skin, the man soon rising onto his two legs to glare at the scene in front of him. "We were only supposed to chase him off, not risk turning him into one of us.."

The two wolves in front of him soon changed to their human forms as well, the tallest grinning despite the blood dripping down his chin. He had always been a trouble maker for the pack, even after years of being within the pack and under it's rules. "Sorry Jack, but I thought to chase someone off you have to first teach them not to come back...plus, I smelt fish."

Jack huffed out a growl, watching as the third wolf who had charged the first two changed as well before crouching beside the human to check his pulse, head raising to look to the pack Alpha and giving a small nod to let him know he was alive. "No Francis, we chase them off without bites. You know the risks, now we'll have to force him to stay until the full moon to see if you have changed him. Everyone, head back. Francis, I'll talk with you there."

The other alpha gave a small shrug, wiping a hand over his bloodied mouth before turning and following his friend back to the centre of the pack's territory. The blonde man rose from the human's side after using scraps of the unconscious man's jacket to bandage his severe wounds. "He'll live, but I don't think he'll find much comfort being in the centre of the place. Perhaps I can watch over him while he stays in the cabin on the edges?" Jack paused slightly, frowning as he glanced back to the unconscious male before nodding after a small sigh, too tired to feel like thinking over the decision as he waved off a farewell before following the rest of the pack back home. The male left behind also sighed as he turned back to the human before crouching and picking him up gently, following after the scent of the pack as he glanced up at the sky. The full moon had only been the previous night, so the male would definitely be spending some time with the pack until fate made itself shown.

 

● ● ●

 

Will groaned as he finally started to stir, brows pulling together with a small frown as he had jerked up as the memories of the wolves flooded his mind. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he clutched at his shoulder before frowning when his hand met bandages. After he had calmed his breathing down, he soon glanced around cautiously to find the room empty before he examined himself, feeling the tug of stitches in his shoulder as he raised his arm before looking to the bandages with a curious frown. Perhaps he might have been found after the wolves left him. Sitting up more as he shifted on the bed, he bit his lip when he noticed he'd been stripped to his boxers, finding his clothes neatly folded and resting on a chair by the door. But before he could have a chance to figure out whether to leave or not, his eyes had darted to the door as he heard footsteps echoing off wood outside. As the door opened, he had already leant back in the bed but even if he had thought of acting like he was still asleep, he wasn't given much of a chance as the man walked into the room, closing the door behind him before studying him curiously when he'd noticed Will was awake. "Good afternoon. I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

Watching him cautiously, Will shifted slightly to get more comfortable as he bit his lip at his words. "H-how long have I been unconscious?" Frowning in confusion, he glanced around the room again before forcing himself to lean back, waiting for the blonde to reply.

He seemed to hesitate for a couple of moments, his expression cautious as he watched me before glancing to his watch, almost seeming like he was stalling before he finally replied. "About a week, though you were awake every now and than, but I doubt you'd remember that. We had to give you a decent amount of painkillers considering your shoulder wound and the fact you kept opening it..I'm Hannibal Lecter by the way, I'm so sorry about what happened.." 

Will frowned slightly before watching him as Hannibal moved over, hands raising as he met his gaze briefly before the blonde proceeded to undo the bandages and check the wounds. "T-thanks..I'm glad I wasn't left out there after the wolves left..A-and I'm Will Graham.."

Hannibal seemed to pause at my words, his gaze flickering to him curiously before looking back to his wounds as he soon bandaged them back up again, moving to sit down in a nearby chair. "How are you feeling?"

Will gave a small shrug in response, wincing as his stretch tugged lightly at his wound and he had quickly settled back to avoid further pain. As he paused slightly in thought, he scratched at his wrist before raising his head to look to the alpha. "Sore, confused...I don't even know why the wolves seemed so intent on chasing me..it seemed like a game to them.."

Hannibal watched him curiously as he scratched his chin slightly, biting his lip before letting out a soft sigh. "As my profession is a psychiatrist, Jack gets me to help those who have been bitten to better..understand the situation. Do you believe those wolves were just what they seemed? Only animals?"

Will raised his head again to look to him, growing confused by his words as he nodded slightly. "Yeah, of course.." There had been rumours spreading throughout the town and on social media about possible shifters, but Will had never thought much of it, thinking people were merely trying to get popular with their strange accusations. But from the look on Hannibal's face, he could feel something wasn't quite right, causing him to shift uncomfortably on the bed as he waited for Hannibal to speak.

The brunette seemed to pause, almost deliberating over what to say as he played with the hem of his shirt before looking up to him, licking his lips. "I'm not sure if you have heard the myths, or believe in them, but...those wolves that attacked you, weren't just wolves. You're in our pack's territory to wait until the full moon..so we know whether Frederick turned you or not.."

Hannibal fell silent as he studied Will's expression, noting the surprise at first and then the disbelief in his tone as he had expected, looking to his hands as Will shook his head with a small huff. "You expect me to believe that? There's no goddamn proof that werewolves exist! That was just a pack of wolves perhaps guarding their territory~"

He fell silent as Hannibal rose to his feet after taking his shirt off, Will moving further away from him as he started to remove the rest of his clothes. "W-what are you doing?"

The brunette had ignored him at first, folding his clothes before placing them on his seat as he looked over his shoulder to the male. "Showing you. No one ever seems to be able to trust out word and so I always have to demonstrate this to get you to see what is real." Rolling his shoulders, he turned around and closed his eyes, ignoring the feel of the human's eyes on him as he let the change take over, a low groan finally escaping him as his jaw started to stretch out, bones snapping and bending to accommodate the wolf's much different structure. And just like that, he was on all fours, head shaking off the lingers of discomfort before raising his head to look to the startled omega, eyes glinting in the faint light of the setting sun. Will had stared at him for a couple of minutes, mouth agape but no words escaped him before he darted out of the bed, screaming as he put weight on his injured ankle. Hannibal quickly changed back, always finding the transition from wolf to human much quicker as he moved around the bed and managed to catch the falling male before his head struck the floor, gaze meeting frightened eyes as he gently picked Will up. "Shh, it's alright. You're quite safe here Will, nothing will hurt you I promise.."

The male was breathing rapidly by the time Hannibal had returned to the bed, hesitating before he had sat down and cradled Will on his lap, head extending to expose his neck as he gently pressed the omega closer until his breaths warmed his skin, hoping the alpha scent might help to calm him as he rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry, but you didn't believe me. I had to show you.."

Will stayed silent for ten minutes, though Hannibal could hear his breathing gradually starting to steady, hands clenched into fists where they rested in his chest. Eventually, the human shifted slightly on his lap, Hannibal barely muffling a groan at the pressure applied to his crotch before he had heard Will whisper. "Am I...am I one of...I mean, a werewolf?"

Hannibal shook his head, letting a soft sigh escape him as he looked up to the ceiling with a small pause as he felt Will relax against him at his response, only to pause as well as he finally spoke. "We can't be sure..some bites remain dormant and the person never changes, but some....We'll have to wait for the full moon to be sure.." As he heard Will make a small noise, he continued to rub his back soothingly, biting his lip as he raised his head to look to him. "But you'll be alright, the pack will look after you until then, and you can stay here if you would prefer not to be around the others..and should you turn, the pack will welcome you to be a part of us.."

Will gave a small nod as he met his gaze briefly before his eyes dropped to his collar, biting on his lip. "O-okay.." After a while, he sat up as his cheeks reddened, remembering the fact that Hannibal was still naked from his shifting as he bit his lip before glancing away. "Um, you should probably put your clothes back on.." Moving to stand up, he huffed out a small breath as Hannibal picked him up again before he could get far, rising to his feet as he gently placed Will on the bed before moving around to grab his clothes.

"Of course. If you'd like a shower, the bathroom is the first door on the right. I can grab you something to eat if you'd like?" He had tugged his shirt and pants on before turning back to Will, who seemed to hesitate for a bit in thought before nodding as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed, pausing as Hannibal continued. "But, I must ask you to not try and run. Your ankle is broken, not severely, but you would only worsen your condition should you try and run away. It will be cold tonight, and should the bites prove to be more than just injuries, we cannot risk having a new wolf running around with no idea of how to turn back..You'd prove a risk to people and yourself, so please, do not try to escape.."

Will bit his lip at his words, sighing as he lowered his head before moving to grip the bedside table, pulling himself up before hopping towards where Hannibal had said the bathroom was, glancing over to him as Hannibal made his way towards the door. "O-okay, I won't.." For now.

Hannibal had glanced to him with a small nod before turning away once Will had disappeared into the bathroom, tugging his jacket on as he closed the door behind him before jogging to where the pack's cooks worked, hoping Will would have taken his advice to heart and not ignored it as many others had done. By the time he had returned with two plates, he could hear the omega hopping around the room before he had moved inside, letting the door fall shut behind him before dipping his head in greeting to Will as he placed the plates down by the table. "I hope you like pasta.."

Will seemed a bit on edge as Hannibal had walked in, drawing a frown from the alpha in worry as he had looked back to him with a small pause, moving to his side. "Is everything okay?" Moving to steady him as he nearly lost his balance, he gently guided him towards the table before getting him to sit down, despite his behaviour of trying to move away from him.

He was blushing by the time Hannibal had sat down, head ducked as he scratched his wrist before biting his lip as he looked over to Hannibal. "Do you--uh, have any suppressants by any chance? Or a pharmacy near here?"

Hannibal paused at his words, frowning before he had slowly shook his head, shifting on his seat as he let out a soft sigh and reclined back. "No, sorry...Why?"

Will shifted on his seat, foot tapping against the table leg as he had avoided Hannibal's gaze, eyes closing as his shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I..I haven't got any on me..which means...my heat will be due before the end of the week.."


End file.
